fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Asui Hikaru
Asui Hikaru is a Mobian professional wrestler. She is currently signed to Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE) and Northern Carnage Wrestling (NCW). She is one of the must successful Mobians in the business, hailed in Fiction Wrestling as one of the best females to ever step foot in the ring. Known as the woman who revolutionized the UWE Queen's Division and women's wrestling, Hikaru is one of the most respected veterans in the business. Background * Series: OC * Species: Mobian Cat * Age: 28 (biologically) * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 148 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) UWE, NCW * Debut: 1998 * Status: Active * Billed from: Westopolis * Allies: Scorpion, Tammy Blake, Chell, Reptile, Dawn Trisen, Spin the Hedgehog (boyfriend), Hope the Hedgehog, Sailor Mars, Korra, Emmy * Rivals: Rukia Kuchiki, (Young) Gwen Tennyson, Sailor Moon, Yuna Kamihara, Rookie Revolution, Amelia McBride, The Digital Angels, The Hierarchy * Twitter: @IceQueen Appearance Early Life Wrestling Career Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Debut Queen's Champion UWE: Rebirth UWE V2 Northern Carnage Wrestling Women's Tag Team Champion After a shocking and unexpected turn of events at the first-ever FWM draft, Asui would be NCW's first round draft pick as DXP claimed: "The NCW Woman's Division needs a leader, not self proclaimed, not force, a leader everyone can get behind." Asui debuted in NCW on December 13th at the Asbury Park Convention Hall for NCW Barbwire Beauty, the first all female live event held in NCW history. Asui faced off against rookie (and also debuting) Lucia Sycroin in a winning effort. It was later announced Asui & her friend Tammy Blake would team up and challenge Rika & Ripley for the NCW Women's Tag Team Championships at NCW's Two Year Anniversary Show. It was then that she and Tammy would become the new NCW Women's Tag Team Champions. Personality In Fiction Wrestling, Asui is a being who is known for her very serious, often times cold attitude. She is not one to beat around the bush, and if she doesn't like you, you'll get her cold attitude full force. She has a silver tongue, and is not afraid to speak her mind and how she feels, regardless of whether people like what she says or not. A firm believer in doing what she believes is right, no matter what people think, Asui never backs down from a fight and is willing to put her body through hell if it means getting the win. Passionate, strong-willed, and independent, Asui Hikaru is one cold, serious, yet determined cat. In Wrestling Hikaru employs a mostly technical/brawler style of wrestling, with influences of high-flying and submission wrestling mixed in with it to create her own unique style of wrestling. Finishing moves * Anaconda Vise * GTS – Go To Sleep (Fireman's Carry dropped into a knee lift) * Ice Avalanche (Diving Double Underhook Facebuster) – rarely used Signature moves * Arm trap elbow strikes * Arm trap Swinging Neckbreaker * Arm wrench followed by stepping a leg over the wrenched arm and performing a mule kick with the leg below the opponent's face * Chill Factor (Pumphandle Sitout Facebuster) * Cold Shoulder (Lifting DDT) * Diving Crossbody * Diving Elbow Drop * Double Underhook Powerbomb * Hangman's Neckbreaker to one opponent while simultaneously DDTing another opponent * Hammerlock twisted into a Short-arm Clothesline * Hammerlock Legsweep DDT * Hurricanrana * Koji clutch * Mongolian chop * Multiple kick variations ** Calf ** Leg Lariat ** Muay Thai ** Roundhouse ** Soccer ** Spinning back ** Step-up Enzuigiri * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-back, sometimes from the top rope ** Delayed Vertical ** German ** Sitout slam ** Tiger, sometimes from the second turnbuckle * Pumphandle Reverse Piledriver * Rope-hung arm trap can opener * Shining Wizard * Slingshot Somersault Senton * Springboard Clothesline * Step-up High Knee to a cornered opponent followed by a Running Bulldog or a Short-arm Clothesline * Suicide Dive * Super Frankensteiner * Swinging Neckbreaker * Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker * Two slaps to the opponent's face, followed by a Spinning Back Kick to the gut, followed by a Roundhouse Kick to the head * Welcome to Westopolis, Motherfucker ''(Double Underhook Backbreaker) Managers Nicknames * '"The Ice Queen"' * '"The Toughest Bitch in UWE"' * '"The UWE Female Revolutionary"' Entrance themes * '"Cult of Personality" by Living Colour (1998 – present) Championships and Accomplishments '''Fiction Wrestling Awards * Couple of the Year (2014) – with Spin the Hedgehog Northern Carnage Wrestling * NCW Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tammy Blake Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment * UWE Galaxy Championship (1 time) * UWE Queen's Championship (5 times) * UWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2013) Trivia * Hikaru is the only woman, if not the only female OC, in history to become the UWE Galaxy Champion. * Hikaru has the most combined days over the course of reigns at 28 months. * Hikaru is the only female to enter the Rumble Royale in 2001. * On UWE: Rebirth, Hikaru is declared the final UWE Queen's Champion until its second revival. Category:Female Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers Category:Wrestling Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Works In Progress